


True Love

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7037965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to my other fic, No Different</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

It took Aziraphale less than three days to remember Crowley again. He woke up one morning and all the memories were back. It hit him so hard he had to stay in bed for a while longer. 

Crowley, his Crowley, didn't remember him anymore. The love of his life had called him a parasite & clawed him across the face. 

But Crowley was still out there. He was still out there and Aziraphale was going to find him and make him remember. He was a warrior of the apoclypse for heavens sake! If he had made it through that he could make it through this. Not as if there was any way he wasn't. Crowley was his soulmate and Aziraphale needed him back.

He found Crowley, easily enough, at his flat. When the demon answered the door and saw who it was he grabbed Aziraphale by the collar and pulled him inside, slamming the door behind them.

"So, the little good-doer parasite is back. What do you want this time, huh? Another kiss?"

This was still his Crowley, deep down, and Aziraphale knew it. So he spoke to Crowley as easily as if they were still as close as they had been. "A kiss would be nice. Are you offering?"

Crowley growled with anger and his hand swooped forwards, about to slap Aziraphale across the face once again.

Or, at least, he tried. Crowley's claws stopped centimeters from Aziraphale's face, the angel holding his wrist in place. 

"Crowley, I know you're in there."

"You don't know anything, angel."

And there it was, that nickname. Yes this Crowley wasn't his Crowley but the way he had said the word angel....that was Crowley. The right Crowley. His Crowley. 

"Yes, yes I do." Aziraphale was talking slowly, knowing how dangerous of a situation he was in. One wrong step and Crowley would tear him to pieces. 

"I know that during the Salam witch trials you were caught using your powers and was burned at the stake and I'd thought I lost you. I cried all day and night and I was so lost....until you showed up two days later, angry as anything at how long it had taken you to get back."

Crowley growled and his claws twitched, and Aziraphale started talking faster, desperate to break through to the demon.

"I remember during the French Revolution I took the blame for some poor girl and they beheaded me instead. When I got back, I remember how you clung to me. You were whimpering, Crowley, and I thought demons couldn't cry but on that day you proved me wrong." 

"Demons don't cry. I don't cry." Crowley's voice was sharp and solid, but the eyes behind his sunglasses looked slightly panicked. 

Aziraphale pushed onwards. 

"The Black Plague. Do you remember that? We were both so sick, and yet you managed to make jokes even when you were coughing up blood."

He didn't stop, not for one second. He needed his Crowley back. He didn't know what he'd do without him.

"The Titanic. We both knew what was going to happen, but we went anyways and there was only one bed in the room we shared so we had to share it and you hogged the blankets. On the day it was to sink we ate cake and you started complaining about the cold and--"

".......And you had a ponytail."

Aziraphale froze. It was such a tiny detail even he had forgotten about it, but now that Crowley brought it up, Aziraphale remembered it too. 

"Yes, yes I had a ponytail. I had a ponytail and you hated it. You said it--"

"Took away from your natural beauty," Crowley finished. The wrist Aziraphale was holding began to go limp as the demon began remembering again.

"During the great famine, that bastard, everyone wondered how you and I didn't look as if we were starving."

Tears were falling down Aziraphale's face again, but this time out of joy. 

"And you started, oh what was it, five? No, six soup kitchens. You always had to be as good as possible."

Crowley stopped and blinked a few times and Aziraphale could see the change in his face as the fog lifted. 

"Aziraphale....."

The angel nodded like a bobble head. "Yes, it's me Crowley. It's me. You remembered."

"I can't beleive I ever forgot..... Oh angel, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

The demon took Aziraphale into his arms and at once the angel felt safe and at home. Crowley wiped away Aziraphale's tears with the hand that wasn't clenched around his waist and when they continued to fall he began kissing them away, squeezing Aziraphale so tightly he threatened to pop.

And then he was kissing Aziraphale on the mouth and it was him again, Aziraphale could taste it in the way Crowley's lips were on his. There was smoke and cinnamon and love. The love Crowley had in his aura was back and so bright it was as if the demon had a halo again.

Crowley showered Aziraphale in kisses, thankful that he didn't need to breathe. "Aziraphale, my love, my soulmate, the love of my life, my husband, my......angel." 

Crowley's lips were everywhere, covering every square inch of Aziraphale's skin while his hands raked through the Angels blond curls, which seemed more heavenly gold than usual. 

"If you're going to call him your husband, you're going to need rings."

Crowley whipped his head around to see who had spoken, but it was just another angel. One who seemed to be glowing with pride. 

"Hmmph......Zachriel. Forget the rings. Shouldn't.......we be enough?" Aziraphale was speaking to the visitor while kissing up and down Crowley's neck. When the angel Zachriel began to reply, Aziraphale began kissing Crowley on the lips again, clearly only caring about one thing.

Crowley returned Aziraphale's kisses eagerly, only partly listening to what Zachriel had to say. 

"Yes, the two of you are enough, or, you would be. The two of you are special, I can see that now as I was unable to before."

"Hear that, angel? We're special." Crowley broke away just long enough to say. 

"We? Oh no Crowley, it's you, it's all you." Aziraphale was finding it really hard to hold a conversation while kissing the other party madly. 

"Me? Angel, you're one of a kind. You're friend's talking about you." Crowley's lips were becoming swollen from kissing, but he couldn't feel it. 

"I'm talking about both of you here," Zachriel went on, ignoring the couple's comments. "This is something that's so rare I didn't think it existed."

"Do you hear that angel? You're rare and don't exist," Crowley giggled against Aziraphale's cheek. The Angel snorted back laughter. Zachriel continued.

"What you two have is true love. The purest and most true kind of love there is."

"No surprise there," said Aziraphale, touching his forehead to Crowley's as the two began to sway back and forth, arms around eachother. 

"The point is," Zachriel pressed, "Is that this kind of love must be protected. Which is why I have these for you."

Aziraphale and Crowley managed to look away from eachother just long enough to see Zachriel holding out two rings.

"These will not only show the human world that the two of you are together, but heaven and hell as well. No human, demon, or angel will be able to......repeat what happened again."

Aziraphale and Crowley each took a ring. Crowley pulled Aziraphale into a deep kiss before sliding his ring onto the angels finger. "I love you. I don't really know what else to say. I'm not very good with these kinds of things. But I love more than anything, Aziraphale, and I'm so, so-" His voice broke.

"Crowley are you tearing up?"

"What? No. No, of corse not," he lied. "You go now angel. Come on."

Aziraphale nodded and slipped his ring onto Crowley's finger. "I don't know what to say. There's too much for me too say. I love you, Crowley, endlessly."

"That's good enough for me," the demon replied, pulling Aziraphale, his husband, into a kiss.

"What is going on here?" 

It was Aamon, but neither Crowley nor Aziraphale bothered to pay him any attention until they were finally done with their umpteenth kiss. 

"What's going on is we're married," Crowley told him without looking away from Aziraphale. 

"We've got immunity." Aziraphale sounded almost drunk and he held out his hand with the ring for Aamon to examine. He too didn't care to look over. 

The marquis of hell looked over at Zachriel. "You allowed this?"

"It's true love. Surely even you can tell."

Aamon watched Aziraphale and Crowley for a moment before wrinkling his nose. "It's..."

"Wonderful."

"More like disgusting is what I was going for."

The two watched the couple for a while longer before Aamon turned away. "That's it. I can't take this anymore. I think I'm gonna be sick. Congratulations Zachriel, they're going to live happily ever after." And with that, he was gone. 

Zachriel turned to leave as well, smiling as he did so. He was gone in an instant, not that either part of the brand new couple noticed. 

Aziraphale and Crowley were kissing so much it should have started to become boring, but it wasn't. Not for them, at least.

"I could do this for the rest of our lives," breathed Crowley, gently kissing his husbands eyelids.

"That's an awfully long time, my love," Aziraphale replied, caressing Crowley's cheek with his thumb.

There was silence as the two did nothing but admire eachother, the silence only broken by the Angels soft voice.

"I love you, Crowley."

"I love you, Aziraphale."

And somewhere right outside, a nightingale began to sing in berkeley square.


End file.
